


Dawn Breaks

by GlitteringBlood



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteringBlood/pseuds/GlitteringBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equestria is faced with a powerful and unknown creature that forces Celestia to look at her broken self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood Moon Part I

 

_ _

_Picture by:[sillfoe.deviantart.com](sillfoe.deviantart.com)_

 

 

“Luna, are you behind this?”

“I am not dear sister. I too have woken to this phenomena. My moon....it is the color of blood.”

“Have you tried to fix it?”

“I have but when I do, my magic seems to be blocked by something. Like, it will not allow me to take control.”

“What type of magic would be strong enough to do such a thing? Perhaps Discord is behind such a thing?”

“I do not think so sister. It seems to be something...other worldly.”

They walked away from the view of the window. Keeping their conversation as they did. “Whatever it is...knowing your student....” Luna continued. “It will only be a matter of time before she....”

The doors flew open.

“Your highness’s!” A guard shouted at them.

“Yes, what is it?” Celestia answered.

“The guards have detected a strange figure near or around the Canterlot gardens. We have no idea what it could be.”

“Have you've alerted the town?” Luna asked.

“Yes. We have told all to stay inside for the time being until things can be settled. From what the unicorn guards is telling me, it's radiating some strange power that's not comparable to magic. We figured that it would be best that you two have a look at it.”

“Understood. We will depart this instant.” Luna commanded.

The guard took off his helmet and bowed. “Yes your majesty.”

 

* * *

 

The darkness shrouded all and there was little to no stars in the sky. Pitch darkness was all that could be found and only the candles illuminating the homes below did something to add light to the darkness. Even Luna herself was a bit intimidated by the amount of darkness that surrounded the place.  Gazing around as she sat beside her sister on the flying carriage. Celestia looked up to find the same blood color moon. Large and close to the planet than what is normal. This was not of Luna's doing. Such a doing was a certain mean of worry for her. It meant corruption, bloodthirst and in and out of itself a bad omen. It meant that Luna's moon was tainted with black magic, the same as with Nightmare Moon, but in this case, that was not so. It surged a sense of unease in her. What could be doing such a thing?

The carriage came to slow and steady landing amidst the wondering crowd. Some ponies had refused to stay in their house among the darkened confusion and sought to steal a peek. They were pushed back by the guards. “Back! Go! Make room for the princesses!”

Celestia and Luna stepped off from their golden throne and walked towards the center of the circular barricade. Each of the guards backing off one by one to allow their monarchs through. When they reached the center of the small circle opening, what laid was a pair of black and white wings. Folded neatly beside one another. They were not of a pegasus as they were too big. More like a griffon but their size outmatched even the hybrid birds. There was nothing they could see beyond that. The sisters glanced at each other and without another word, Celestia took hold of her magic in the form of a soft, sparkling white glow, that emitted from her horn. She scanned the black winged figure. Or at least tried.

 

The magic rebounded and caused her to let out a pained gasp as she barely kept her footing. Stepping a few steps back as the magic had hit her horn.

“Sister! Is thou okay?!”

Celestia shook her head. Noticing her sisters change of grammar. “I-I'm fine. However, magic will not work. It's...it's like its rejecting it.”

“Then what shall we do?”

She paused to think. “Perhaps, it is best we can go back to the castle with it. If it is the cause behind this darkness, we may be able to solve the problem. Besides, in my attempt to scan it, I managed to at least get the sign of a pulse.”

“Something is behind that thing?”

“Yes. Whatever it may be, it is living. “

“How do you plan on taking it back?”

“If magic won't work on it, than perhaps it can...” Celestia focused herself and created a magical cage around the mysterious black winged orb. “work around it. “We'll take it back for now and see what works. I want to know what's behind it.” Celestia walked back towards the carriage with the large cage as Luna looked on. “Guards! We are finished here! We will head back to the palace. For now, all is at peace.”

“Yes, your majesty.” they all responded and did  what was told.  Shouting commands and getting the nosy ponies back into their houses as Luna followed after her elder.

 

The two sisters took the cage down into the Canterlot dungeons. Following down from a rocky door that Celestia laid out of view. A deep, stone, corridor followed and they both walked, with a couple of unicorn soldiers in stow to keep afloat the heavy cage, into the cold,  damp rooms that haven't been used in ages. Celestia was glad that was the case, but for now this was best saved for this moment in time. A being that was immune to magic is one of immense danger, and threat. A being that is or could be of another world and was immune to magic, was one to be heavily cautious of. Granted, if Celestia's magic could work on it well enough to tell a pulse, perhaps there is a chance that it wasn't completlty immune.

Cobwebs laid everywhere and between the corners of the walls. It was cold, desolate and only small dripping sounds of leaking water could be heard. The dust had accumulated enough to tickles one of the unlucky unicorn guards nose well enough that he sneezes the candlelight out. Earning a 'really' look from the others.

“Sorry.” is all the grey colt says before Celestia relights the candle. They stood in front of the dungeon cage. Its iron bars feeling cold to the touch as Luna rubbed one of her hooves against it.

“Well this do for now sister?”

“It's all we have for now Luna.” Celestia floated the cage into the cold, small room. Removing the magical barrier around it and closing the iron bars shut. “For now, it will have to do. I'll have two of the unicorn guards keep watch and change shifts. It won't be long before Twilight come's seeking the answer to whats wrong.” Celestia turned to face the chosen colts. A grey and white unicorn. “You two will stay and watch. As for the others, you all will continuously change shift every three hours. Report to one of us if something goes wrong.”

With a 'Yes ma'am' and a salute, they conditioned themselves at their new posts. Luna and Celestia left with the others following in tow.

 

* * *

 

“I'm glad that you came Twilight.”

“Princess Celestia! I tried to come yesterday but I heard that the train to Canterlot was shut down.”

“Yes. Due to conditions, Canterlot was on temporary shut down. We came across a strange being or thing that does not cooperate with magic.”

“A-a strange being?”

“Yes....it is....well, we don't know what it is. But it does have wings but they are far too large to be of griffons or pegasi.” she led her to the same window that she and Luna had looked out of and gazed upon the moon. “As you can see...nothing has changed.”

The moon was still of blood.

“I don't understand princess. Is that thing you found doing this? Has this happened before?”

“We believe that the thing we found is doing this. I have spoke to Luna but the moon is not responding to her magic. When she tried it rejected it.”

“Where is this...thing?”

“As of right now, it is in the dungeons. So far, the guards that I have stationed there, has not came to me with worry. As of right now, there aren't any so it is under my surveillance. The guards have went to secure other manners and calm the other ponyfolk in the Crystal Empire with Luna.  Come, I'll show you.”

Celestia led her faithful student down into the catacombs. Dark and damp, little has changed in its cracked blocks and unsettling atmosphere. Twilight felt unease with the tight crampness of the place. Celestia used the magic emitting from her horn, a soft glow, to light the way. Taking careful measures to avoid any missteps on the slippery, cracked, stone steps. They walked through the barely lit hall of the iron bar cells until finally, laid in a small corner, was the large cell of the unidentified organism.

It had moved to the corner.

Twilight made no attempt to move but instead looked to her mentor who stepped uneasily close to the object of interest cage. Keeping her head leveled. Twilight swore she didn't blink.

It's feathers ruffled.

Celestia stopped immediately and Twilight noticed a defensive posture to her stance. “Celestia?”

The thing had stopped as quickly as it had begun. “Princess Celestia, do you know what it is?”

“No. I don't Twilight. None of us do.”

“It had moved.”

“Yes. I-I've noticed. We found it in the palace gardens but my magic doesn't seem to work on it.”

“Your magic didn't work?!”

“No. In fact, it didn't really do a thing. Much like Luna had described, it too rejected my magic. I was only trying to scan it but I did manage to gain the information of it having a pulse.”

“Like a living, beating, heart thumping pulse?” Twilight raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. No different from ours. Unfortunately, that was all I could receive. We have monitored it but it has yet to show anything. Beside the fact of little movement.” the princess referencing the very acts that took place. “Is there anything I can do princess? Me and my friends?”

“I am afraid Twilight, that there is nothing you can do. We have no idea what this creature is, what it could be, or what it is capable of. Of all ponies, I will be the last to allow my subordinates to get hurt. This is best left to me and my sister.”

“But what about the moon?! It has been red for two days now! It won't respond to Princess Luna's magic and if we don't do something soon, Equestria is doom!”

“I am fully aware of the consequences Twilight. But for now, all we can do is wait.

Celestia's eyes gazed out of the castle window. “Wait and see what it does."


	2. Blood Moon Part II

_"Where am I?"_

_It's black besides the small glimmers of stars but nothing is close to the white, muliti-colored haired alicorn. Celestia shook her head but there was a steady pulse of unease. A gripping sensation of pain. She heard a rustle in a bush and snapped her head to look at it. Eyes wide and startled._

_Nothing showed._

_Looking down she lifted a hoof and felt cold ground beneath her and in the sky was the same as she had remembered. Black, still, and unknown. No clouds, no sense of subtle change. But the moon was still there. In all it's red glory. It didn't move either. It was as still as the blackness and Celestia's sickened heart._

_"This is...Canterlot Gardens."_

_Celestia walked and her suspicion was met with fact. The blackened silhouettes of the tree's, houses and organized bushes confirmed such thing. It was cold and no life showed itself outside of the wondering alicorn. As if to play out past events she continued to the center of the garden._

_But what lied there was far from the object she had originally found._

_"Luna!"_

_Celestia ran to the side of her beloved sister. Head down low to the fallen small pony. Her light blue mane and tail did not reflect the sky and her petite size was a marker of her filly years._

_"Why is thou here? Not at the castle?"_

_There was no response but talking to what seemed to be an unconscious pony was mad to begin with.  Celestia felt something uncomfortable climb up on of her hind legs. Prickling her with a stabbing pain. It took a moment to glance back to see a series of thorns wrapping itself around the alicorn mare._

_She jerked on the thorny branches and strained herself to remove them. Scraping her flesh against the thorns. Annoyed and afraid, she focused her magic to zap the growing annoyance but to no prevail. It merely disappeared and grew back as quickly._

_"Unhoof me!"_

_"Struggle as you may."_

_"Who is there!?"_

_"Yourself."_

_"We are here!"_

_"But so am I but not she."_

_The horns engulfed her. Wrapping and attempting to subdue every inch of the red stained white mare who struggled against the hold. Choking her. Focused on her escape, er struggle, she missed the the sudden dissappearence of her sister. No longer in the spot where she found her._

_"Luna? Luna!"_

_"Luna is no more."_

_"What has thou done with our princess."_

_"I have done nothing."_

_"LIES!" In rage she shot a solar beam into the distance. "Show me my sister!"_

_"I did."_

_"Then show me again!"_

_"If you wish. The moon shows her."_

_Celestia strained her neck to look up at the crimson moon. Her eyes wide as she gaze upon it adorning the reflection of her sister's silhouette._

_"Luna?"_

_Celestia choked as a thorn had pierced her heart._

_"You are pained."_

 

* * *

 

Celestia awoken. Shaken, slightly red and teary eyed. She looked to the clock which told three o'clock in the morning. She rubbed her eyes and cleared her senses. Next time, no coffee before bed. The fire was still brewing and judging from the scrolls she had scattered about her personal work room, Celestia came to the conclusion that she must have fallen asleep in the middle of her work. She used her magic to organize her papers, scanned them for drool and placed them neatly on her desk. At times like this, its best to take a walk.

She left out her room, and left the fire aglow. Not paying attention to the burning flames. Luna and guards had since returned from the Crystal Empire and with the moon still the way it is, ponies are beginning to feel unease. Some are afraid to go out at night, while others hope it is not the end just yet. The strange creature that had supposedly been found in the Canterlot Gardens has been the talk of nearly all of Equestria.

The castle halls were dark with only candles to glow the way. Celestia was thankful that Luna worked in the tower opposite of her and that the night guards who were out right now typically focused on the castle entrances or around them. She could avoid unwelcome questions and overprotective ponies.

She levitated a candle down from one of the walls and made her way to the dungeon area. Truth be told, she never truly enjoyed going down there by herself. It gave her the creeps but such a thing would only be noticed (and teased) by the very pony close to her. She was headed to one place and that was the unguarded cell of the strange creature.

Celestia, dressed in only herself, made her way towards it. Levitating the candle by the bars.

It had moved when she did that.

It's wings ruffled and in the corner, she made out an eye what was supposedly a head. Celestia kept focus more on curiosity than fear. It hardly unraveled itself but took out a claw which was adorned with jewels to push back it's wing. She couldn't see any eyes but instead, an array of black and silver jewels dressed it's temple. Dark skinned and black haired.

"May you not approach me so close with that light. I despise it."

Celestia nearly had a stroke when it spoke. "Y-You can speak?"

"Yes. And I  am surprised that _you_ can." It's voice was soft but carried a stern tone. "Horses don't speak from what I am use to."

"Pony. I am a pony. Horses don't speak from where you are from?"

"No. No animal for that matter."

"Where are you from?"

"Heaven."

Celestia paused. A place of paradise? From where Faust lives? No. She has heard of heaven before. But only spoken in old books that spoke of a race of winged celestials that lived far beyond any planet. Was it one?

"Heaven?"

"Yes. A place of paradise. I assume you do not know much?"

"I have heard of it but only in old pony tales written down. Are you...a celestial?"

"You may call me that. Angel is what is common."

"Angel...."

Celestia wished to dwell on the manners and customs and strangeness concerning this being called an angel. It was strange and foreign to her as she had only heard about such beings told in barely written books by the famous (and her mentor) Star Swirl who was merely able to gain a glimpse of other worlds through mirrors. Never able to travel to them effectively. The books anyway, were more of a couple of notes put together to form a decent page essay. One that could be read in a short setting. As much as she wanted to sit down, grab a drink and continue her understanding of the strange creature, she had an important question to ask.

"As much as I would like to continue my understanding of you, I have an important matter to discuss. Are you the one behind this darkness?"

"Yes."

"The color of my sisters moon as well?"

"....yes."

"Why? Is there something you want with us?"

"I want nor need nothing."

"Then how do you explain this happening? The moon will not react to me or my sisters magic. Nor you for that matter."

"We angels are immune to the workings of other worlds. You are no exception. Magic is forbidden by us and we do not condone such use of it. It is of devils."

Celestia felt a bit offended by the she-angels sayings. But before she could let out a question she was interrupted.

"But there is an exception. There is angelic and black magic or, as I may guess, white and black magic in your sense. Magic for good and the the corrupted magic of evil. When you used your magic on me, it did not feel as though you were trying to cause harm."

"I wasn't. I was merely trying to see who or what you were."

"Understandable."

"But the moon, this darkness, is it caused by your magi-"

"My power? We have no use of magic."

"But I thought you just said that you use it? Angelic magic am I correct?

"No. It is _named_ after my people but it is not used _by_ my people. Our power is our power."

_That would explain why it didn't feel like magic then._

"As for the darkness...."

"I am not one of the morning. The sun is not where I dwell. The darkness is what I prefer."

"In short, your saying that you despise the light? Is that why this darkness is lingering upon us?"

"I do not necessarily despise it but it is not of my nature. I merely did what would make me me feel comfortable on this strange world. "

Celestia furrowed her eyebrows. "Yes, but your _comfort_ may just come at the cause of life being lost in not only Equestria but the world over."

"I am aware of that."

"Than you must also be aware that something must be done?" her voice growing aggressive.

" _Directe vel indirecte non occides._ "

"What?"

" _Thou shalt not kill. Directly or indirectly._ It is the law of us angels. Especially those who are vessels of Father's power. Those who control the elements. I am aware that the continue use of darkness will put an end to this planet so I will end it under just _one_ condition."

Celestia raised an eyebrow. " _What_ condition exactly?"

_"You free me."_

**Author's Note:**

> Twilight isn't really needed. I suppose. But i had already included her and it would have been a pain to remove her. Maybe I'll rewrite it later? I don't know. It's one of those free time fics. So don't have high expectations. I just found it unrealistic that something like this would happen and Twilight wouldn't go running to Celestia or Luna for that matter at first sight wondering whats going on.


End file.
